Night Alone
by xxDeath's Daughterxx
Summary: The Cullens are hunting far from home. Charlie is working at the station all night long. Bella is home alone. Edward isn't worried. The danger's over. Oh how wrong he is. Set after Eclipse. COMEPLETED! -yes!-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward has left on a hunting trip, he's going high up into the mountains to get some good hunting done. He will not be back for a few hours. He believes everything will be fine while he's away. Oh, how wrong he is. Set after Eclipse. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.-tear-**

**Okay, yes I know I should be working on My Saving Angel and a few others, but this came into my head one night and I wanted to post it. The others will be continued soon. Don't worry, I also know that this idea has been done many times. But you fail to realize that I have never done it. Enjoy my work! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night Alone

BPOV

"Hmmmm, let me see. What should I make tonight for dinner."

Charlie was working late tonight down at the station and Edward and his family had gone on an extra long hunting trip into the mountains. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this whole house to myself. I liked the quiet of it. Of course I loved being with Edward more but this was a nice second.

"Fish, no, fish, no, more fish, defiantly not." I said exasperated.

I swear Charlie spends WAY to much of his time fishing with Billy. I don't mind the whole Charlie not being home, because I used that time to be with just Edward. (no Alice or her make overs, _just_ Edward) I could certainly use less fish, though. I had already made it into eggs, pasta, hamburgers, ravioli, and SO many more. Oh, and don't ask about the cookies, they didn't come out right anyway.

" Oooo, finally something without scales and fins."

Wow, impressive. Looks like last week when I told Charlie that I hadn't made pasta with pesto and walnuts in while, he went out and bought the ingredients. Well this was a nice surprise. _I'll have to thank him tomorrow_, I thought.

I was humming softly to myself while I waited for the water to boil for the pasta. I was currently upstairs in my room changing into my favorite T-shirt and sweats. Alice would have gone crazy if see saw me right now. She's a psychic and yet somehow she didn't notice that when she was cleaning out my wardrobe there were two empty hangars. Oh well, I was glad she didn't. While changing I was thinking about what I was going to do this evening. I know that they were having a 'Stradust' special on TBS tonight and 'Stardust' is one of my favorite movies of all time. So I think I'll watch that. Then afterwards, I think I might read _Wuthering Heights._ While watching the movie I can make popcorn and bring down my comforter to snuggle up in. Maybe I can also…….

I never got to finish that thought though because right then I head a low creak. I cocked my head to one side. _Must be the wind against the house_, I reassured myself.

**DING!**

I jumped. " Oh, the water must be ready." _Dammit Bella, control yourself._

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I only stumbled on the last step and quickly recovered. I walked into the kitchen and opened the bag of penne noodles. I poured the bag into the now steaming water. I grabbed the stirrer from the utensils drawer and headed back over to the stove. I was about to start stirring before the noodles started sticking when I heard another low creak. I knew where it was coming from, too. The noise was coming from the living room. I decided to ignore it for a while. Then right before I was going to drain the pasta.

**CRASH!**

Okay, now I was really freaking out. I decided to go get Charlie's 9millimeter hand gun from it's drawer. Just to be safe. After I came to live with Charlie he showed me how to use it in case of emergency. I had to say, I was very skilled in how to use it. Charlie said he wouldn't take any risks with my safety. I pulled open the drawer where the gun resided. It wasn't in there.

I felt my breathing become heavy. Charlie always left the gun in there. Last Thursday I saw him take it out to clean it and put it back. I ran to the phone and was about to dial the station when I felt something move behind me.

" Don't you dare scream or I'll blow your head off."

My breathing hitched. The voice was hoarse and very stern. I didn't recognize the voice, so this man didn't know me personally. That, though was probably not what was worrying me the most right now.

With my back still to the man I said slowly in as a calm a voice I could manage, " Tel…tell me who…who you are."

He laughed wickedly in the disgusting voice he had, " That doesn't matter. NOW turn around slowly."

I complied and met face to face the gun the man had, had against my back earlier. The man holding it was not very pleasant looking, but I knew in an instant that I would never be able to over power him. He must have been around 40 or so years old. He had stubble around his face and had scraggily looking hair, that was dark brown and gray. He didn't bother with a mask like they do in the movies. He wore a flannel plaid shirt. Odd, what man wears a flannel shirt to enter another's house. He did have over the flannel shirt a long black thick heavy coat though. It was winter here in Forks so we had the heater on in the house, so it was beyond me why he hadn't fainted yet. I surely would have. I kept asking myself if Alice had seen this happening. Because if so, then Edward would come to save me. What am I talking about, of course she saw this. 'Alice sees everything'.

" Now walk into the living room and sit down SLOWLY."

I again did as he asked.

" Do you have a cell phone on you?"

" Ummm, yes."

" Hand it over, I don't want you contacting anyone to tell them I'm here."

I took my new iPhone out of my pocket and gave it to him.

" I knew it!" he exclaimed as I handed over my cell phone to him.

" That boyfriend of yours _is_ rich, good choice." He said it as if the only reason I was with Edward was his money.

" He's not my boyfriend, he's my fiancé. And I love him very much."

" Hmmm fiancé, huh? So then where is your engagement ring?"

Oh, no. I couldn't let him see Edward's mother's ring. It was pretty clear that he was here to rob the house when only the helpless little girl was home alone. So maybe my nights alone where not such a nice thing after all.

Edward's mother's ring was very simple and marvelous, yet also _very_ expensive. I did only one thing. That though, would only get me in more trouble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, well there's the first chapter. I didn't really like it, but i promise it will get better. I had this originally as a one shot, but with some help, decided to make it into chapters. I have it all written out so I'll probably post once a night. It will be very short though. Probably 5 chapters total.**

**Kay, now REVIEW! tell me what you think!**

**Peace out with love xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also I wanted to thank my personal friend, nothingleft. She's awesome and such a big help.(read her stories) Really sorry that this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to extend it as long as possible. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edward's POV**

We had just reached the area in the Cascade Mountains where we would be hunting. I was so excited, this area was currently having an overpopulation of mountain lion. What this means is the vampires are going to get to eat good tonight. I however did miss my darling angel at home. I wondered what she was doing right now. Probably making dinner and planning all sorts of things for tonight.

Just then Alice had a vision, I decided to watch what it was.

_**Bella was sitting there looking helpless and worried.**_

_**Just then a man walked into the room, I saw Bella flinch away from him.**_

_**He started yelling about something, then he began waving around a gun.**_

I gasped

_**Bella was crying and pleading with the man.**_

_**Then he pointed the 9millimeter gun at her and shot 4 times.**_

_**Bella gasped then fell back onto the couch, crumpled in an unnatural way.**_

_**The man walked over to her and closed her eyes then moved her body so it was laying down on the couch.**_

_**Once that was done he walked out of the room and started searching for something.**_

I didn't get to see what it was though because Alice's vision blurred and we came back to reality.

We looked over at each other, then sprinted as fast as vampiricly possible back to Forks. My angel was not going to die. I would save her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes, that was really short. But I'll try to update tomorrow morning. REVIEW! They are the only things that keep me posting. **

**Peace out with love from—**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, I realized how cruel it was to give such a short chapter, so I'm really sorry. This one is defiantly longer. I wanted to say thanks to all who are reviewing. I love you. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella's POV**

I casually set my hands at my side, with one thing on my mind. I needed a distraction for him to not notice what I was doing.

" So why exactly did you chose my house?" Good, just keep talking Bella and he won't notice what you're doing.

" Didn't I tell you already." He sighed. " I noticed that your fiancé's family is rich. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm here to rob your house of everything valuable. That should be reason enough."

" Yes, I had figured it out," God Bella, just keep him talking a little longer. " So why did I have to be here, why couldn't you have done this when I wasn't here?"

" Because I'm not dumb, I knew you would have some of the most valuable items on you." Almost there.

He continued, " Like that ring I asked you for, I want to see your hands. NOW!" His eyes wear burning with fury, when he noticed my hands by my side. SHIT! Okay Bella stay calm, you just need one more push and it's off.

Before that could happen, he grabbed my left hand. He looked murderous at me for what I was hiding. Also looking murderous is one thing, while also holding a gun is another. I had been planning on slipping off the ring and hiding it in the couch and when he brought it up, I would plainly say that I declined wearing it and Edward had it. ( So if this idiot decided to wait for Edward to show with the ring, he would have to deal with 7 pissed off vamps. Dammit where are you, Edward.)

" Were you trying to hide something from me?!" he screamed in my face.

I stammered, " Na…no…no I wasn't, I just…" he was about to hit me. " WAIT! I can make it up. Upstairs in my closet are piles of designer clothes and on my vanity there is a box full of jewelry." I tried saying all that in a rush so to keep his massive hand from meeting my face.

He looked mad but started upstairs. He turned right around though and said, " I cut your phone line, so don't think you can call anyone. And if I find that you have moved a fraction of an inch when I get back, I will kill you."

My eyes widened in horror. _Oh please Edward get here soon._

**Edward's POV**

_Edward, slow down. What's wrong? Why are you so distressed?-Esme_

_Dammit, what the hell is going on?-Emmett_

_Why are you so worried? Oh crap. Did you see something happen to Bella?-Jasper_

_What the hell? Come on Edward, I wanted to hunt.-Rosalie_

_Son, please just stop and explain.-Carlisle_

" I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Carlisle slowed for a second then started running full speed again. I was going too slow, I needed to get there faster. She won't die.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked that chapter. Another cliffie, but I love them. Also do you guys think that once this is over that I should make a sequel? The idea is becoming more and more appealing. Tell me what you think.**

**Do you guys know where the lyric 'you're the kind to make me grip that handle' is from? I was listening to this song while posting.**

**REVIEW! I love them.**

**Peace out with love from—**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you to all who are reviewing this fic. I love everyone who has reviewed so far, very much. Also I think today I will start writing a sequel for the story. Yes I know that my chapters are short, but remember this used to be a very long 9 page oneshot. Also some of you may hate me by the end leaving a HUGE cliffie. Sorry, but I love them.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella's POV**

He came back down looking very pleased.

" You were right you do have some fine stuff up there. I'll make a bundle on them," He mused to himself.

" Please, why can't you let me go?" I didn't see it coming, but next thing I knew his gun was at my face. He had hit my across my right check. It was hurting very bad and beginning to sting.

" Don't you EVER beg to me again." I whimpered slightly and nodded my head. _Oh god_, I thought as the smell of my blood hit my nostrils. _I think I'm gonna be nauseas. _I started swaying. Blotches were covering my vision. Then my head hit the couch.

* * *

" AHHH!" I screamed bloody murder as my face felt as if it had frozen. 

" You passed out." He said plainly as it were the most common thing to do to wake me by throwing water on my face. When he mentioned me, he pointed to me with the gun. _Great, so I'm still here, he still has the gun, and Edward hasn't arrived._ This was starting to get to dangerous. If Edward didn't show soon, I knew nothing good could come of it.

" So, what happened to your engagement ring?" he asked accusingly. I stiffened. I knew it, this was going to get _real_ bad.

" I ummm,"

He said slower and a heck of a lot angrier, " Where. Is. The. Ring."

I sat there silent, hoping that any second Edward would come running through the door and tell me everything was alright and he would never leave again. Nothing. Tick. No one. Tick. Solitude. Tick. The seconds were passing and no one was coming, no one was here to save me. That's when it sunk in. I wasn't leaving this house alive. _Please Edward, you love me, save me._

He thrust his hand down to my side, picking up my hand. Earlier I hadn't realized how cold and grimy, the man's hand felt. He raised my left hand, lifting me to my feet, into the air so that we could inspect to see where it was. He glared at me through my fingers. He thrusted my arm back down to my side and started pacing.

" WHERE IS IT?" he screamed. I again just stood there silently.

He stopped pacing and came over to get right into my face. " **WHERE IS IT BITCH?"**

I spoke for once. " I…it's a….in…" well more stammered.

" Dammit, what did you do with it." he spoke in such a low deadly tone.

" I um…" I was debating in my mind what to do. I could tell him, where I hid it or I could play the game of risk and wait.

That's when the vile man lifted the gun, level with my heart.

" Okay, I'll ask you one more time, Where. DID.** YOU. ****PUT THE RING****?"**

Well, now was not the time to wait. This pained me so but I told him where it was, " I put it in the kitchen above the window sill."

He looked enraged, but headed towards the kitchen. I sat back down on the couch, waiting for him to come back and give me my punishment for moving. Though I wonder if he'll listen to bargaining. The man came back _livid_ into the room, something was wrong. Just at his death glare towards me, I flinched away in utter terror.

" YOU LIED TO ME!"

" no" I whispered. What did he mean, I told him the utmost truth.

" You told me it was on top of the window sill, but I DIDN'T FIND IT!" he was totally out of control.

" SO WHERE IS IT?"

The tears were starting to fall down my checks, " I…I…don't know. I put it above the window sill."

" **LIE! **I was just in there. IT WASN'T."

The tears were coming in streams now, " Please, I didn't lie. It was in there I promise you."

" Dammit, stop LYING _TO_ _**ME!**_ If you tell me now, maybe I'll spare you." I gasped.

" I don't know where it is." I confessed. I was telling the truth, when he had gone upstairs I went into the kitchen and placed it up above the window.

" Pity," he snarled. As he raised the gun inline with my chest. He cocked the trigger on the gun.

" NO WAIT!" I stood from the couch in a beckoning to stop him, "Please don't do this, I'll help you look for it. If we wait, my fiancé can pay you want ever you want. Please god, don't do this to me, I'll…."

" Sorry," He then did the most unexpected thing that I never thought would happen to me.

He pulled the trigger.

I was shot in the chest 4 times. I gasped, I never thought that Edward wouldn't save me. Even if I had been scared, I knew that some how Edward would come and save me from this nightmare. I lost the feeling in my legs and fell down, back onto the couch. It was a hard throbbing in my chest. Also like I was being seared on the inside. It hurt about as much as it did when Edward left. I didn't know that so much pain could be caused physically.

It was ending, I could see the blotches again covering my world, though this time I knew I would never awaken. They say that your life flashes in front of your eyes right before you die. What I saw was Edward. Edward and I on my first day of Forks High. The first Biology class when I thought I had made him mad some how. After he saved me in Port Angeles. When he toke me to our meadow and told me he loved me. When we went to prom and danced together. When he proposed and agreed to spend eternity with me. All the nights he spent with me. Everything that Edward and I had ever done passed by through my mind in a mere second.

Then it went black.

_Edward, I will always love you. _Lastly nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The end. Bella's dead.**

**Jk jk, who knows anything could happen in the next chapter, so review like crazy. Also I might update the last part later today because I'm sick at home with nothing to do. So what do you guys think of now for a sequel?**

**Peace out with love**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, like I said, I have nothing to do. So here would be the last chapter of Night Alone. Thanks a TON to every last reviewer I got. Words cannot express my feelings of love and gratitude towards you all. Sorry guys, the last chapter is short but again remember, SEQUEL!**

**I hope you all enjoy my last chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edward's POV**

We were running back to Forks as fast as possible, I only had two minutes left to run then I would be there to protect my angel. That's when I felt it.

A huge amount of sorrow and grief enveloped my body. It felt as someone had ripped me in half. My dead heart felt like it was pulled clean out of my chest. I stopped running for a second, but then remembered that Bella was waiting for me. I had to get to her. I pushed on through my pain.

I finally could see her house and in the next second was barging through the front door. My family closely at my heels. I looked about frantically. It was prominent that there had been another human here with Bella.

I raced to the living room, where I had seen Bella.

There she lay, looking so peaceful and relaxed.

" Bella?" I called out her name weakly. I walked over to her and knew something was very wrong. I couldn't hear her heat beat.

A disgusting man flew down the stairs when he heard us enter. We all looked at him. When he saw how outnumbered he was, he looked more than a little worried. Jasper and Emmett looked outraged and both took the man by the arm, outside. Once they were gone, we heard a string of profanities come from outside. Also more than a few snaps.

I called out Bella's name again a little louder, maybe that would help her to hear me. Carlisle quickly shot passed me and was taking in her vital signs. There were none. He got up from kneeling beside her and stood next to Esme with a grieving look covering his face.

This time I was yelling at her, " Dammit Bella, I need you to open your eyes for me!"

" Edward," Alice started.

" No, come on Bella, I need you here. Don't leave me here without you." I fell to my knees next to where Bella lay. Jasper and Emmett rejoined us and stood next to there wives. Everyone looked pained.

Sobs were racking my body. I wanted to cry, needed to let tears fall. But they never came.

" Please Bella. Please my love wake up."

That's when reality hit me. Bella was dead. Dead because I couldn't save her. I had promised her that nothing bad would ever happen to her. But here she lay motionless and cold.

" God, what have I done."

" You didn't do anything, Edward. This isn't your fault." Rosalie was trying to convince me, her voice broken. Recently she and Bella were almost as close as Alice and her.

I looked over to see Alice, she was shuddering. She too wanted so badly to cry.

" I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive." I couldn't handle this, I needed her in my world. The racks were coming more violently with every second I looked at my silent angel. _Why did I leave her, oh god why did I ever leave her._

I kept mumbling over and over again to her how sorry I was, while I kissed her face. That pain in my heart, began to throb more and more. The pressure was becoming unbearable. The pain was too much, I needed to end it. I slowly laid one last final kiss on my angel's forehead and stood up.

" EDWARD, NO DON'T. YOU CAN'T!" Alice was shrieking at me, but it was too late.

I was already out the door heading to Port Angeles. I had also made my angel another promise, that if she was ever to die, I would be right behind her. I _would_ keep one of my promises to her.

_I promise my love, I'm right behind you._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That folks, is where the story ends. I'm sorry to all who wanted Bella to live. But his story this came to me one night when I was depressed, but still needed to write it. Also if you cried during the last scene tell me, because when writing it, I came very close to doing so. Okay well review for my last chapter!**

**Also this was my own idea. The man that Jasper and Emmett killed,the robber, is nothing more and just that.**

**The engagment ring, well you'll have to read the sequel to find out where it is.**

**Also let me know if you hate me too much for killing Bella to read a sequel. But if you don't then here's the summary to Edward's Pain - the sequel to Night Alone:**

**Summary: Edward left Bella alone, thinking she would be safe. Now she's dead. Can his family save him in time before he reaches Volterra. And how will the Cullens cope with Bella's death. Sequel to Night Alone. **

**Guys you may hate me, but I really think that you should still read the sequel.**

**If there are any questions let me know!**

**Peace out with love, **

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	6. LAST NOTE!

Hey, so I know it's been FOREVER! But I have succesfully gotten up the new story

**'Edward's Pain'**

Go check it out if you were interested in my sequel. It will deal with basically the aftermath of Bella's death. So yes, it will be sad. Also I miss reviewers so please, review my stuff! thanks.

I would also like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this fic also to those who plan on going to read it's sequel. which will be longer than this story, but not as massive as My Saving Angel will be.

Anyone reading my story 'My Saving Angel' by the way, I should have a new chapter up hopefully in the next week or so.

So I want to now individually thank my reviewers for my last chapter. I love you guys:

IsabellaMarieCullen3214

ErinM844

loudie

magicvamp

Scarletelixir

deepcutfighter

Clara

Sarjhi

ImagineXD

luv2beloved

InlovewithJasper

nothingleft (love her!)

-Jessica-Bella (love you girl!)

Chelle Belle

lulu511

i love the twilight series

orangemice311

Ladyflame13

meg

Clueless Daisy

iamtabby

Daniela

maxPod

twilightxxfanxx1994

Bookworm426

abovetherim

Kindergartener-at-Heart

Agian I love you all who reviewed for my story and/or stories! I could not express what it feels like for you to care to review and make my day :)

Go read the sequel and I'M DONE!

**Peace out with love from--**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,.., -xxx**


End file.
